


You had a chance and you took it on me - just roll your window down and place your bet

by HashiHimee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Road Trips, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: “Where are we going, Hashi?” Hashirama smiled, his eyes closed, and whispered back “Trust me, you’re gonna love it.” Madara just tilted his head back and stared at the sky.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	You had a chance and you took it on me - just roll your window down and place your bet

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look.   
> I wrote another one shot instead of working on my 60 chapters long project.   
> Way to go, Hashi!  
> *incoherent groaning*
> 
> Hi, everyone!   
> Hashi here to deliver this fic I actually wrote in less than 24 hours for words just kept coming my way.   
> I had this imagined, planned and written in a day, more or less.
> 
> I’m happy. I like it. I love how it turned out. And I adore it’s all from Mads’ point of view! I’ve never tried that before!
> 
> So, without further ado, enjoy this latest fic on mine! 
> 
> Leave a comment below and let me know what do you think about it!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Hh

“C’mon! It’s gonna be great!” Hashirama’s smile was blinding even from up there and Madara just sighed, helpless, leaning more on his elbows and gazing down at him. Hashirama could have been singing a serenade like in the most cheesy of all movies given the situation; Madara sighed once more, rueful this time.

The idiot was standing near his green second handed pickup, sneakers, gym shorts and a colorful tank top, a baseball cap containing his hair, and waving excitedly; his bronzed skin was glistering in the sun and Madara could do nothing but stare appreciatively from his position at the window of his bedroom. He nodded and stated “Ten minutes.” Hashirama’s loud cheers followed him merrily when he retreated inside.

-

Madara tossed his bag in the trunk and stole Hashirama’s cap before flopping down on the front passenger seat. Hashirama just laughed before putting on Madara’s shades and starting the engine. Madara toyed with the radio for some time while Hashirama drove out of Konoha, their destination still a mystery for Madara. Hashirama jumped in his seat when an old song started playing and Madara stared at him, turning the volume on max and relaxing in his seat.

The sun was beating down on them, hot and unforgiving, and the road glimmered for the heat. Hashirama’s pickup didn’t have the AC and they had rolled down their windows letting the wind whip their hair around; a strand of Hashirama’s hair hit Madara on the cheek and Madara battled it away. The radio was still playing old songs and Hashirama was just humming relaxed. Rarely Madara had seen him this beautiful and at ease. There was always an undercurrent of something, like Hashirama had to prove to be the best, cursing through his body but Madara knew that the same could be told about himself, as well.

“There should be a gas station a couple of miles from here.” Hashirama’s words surprised him. Madara swallowed and answered “I want a slush.” “Yeah. Me too.” Hashirama turned his head to grin at him and Madara grinned back.

-

“I won’t buy you the cherry one.” “Why, am I not your sweet cherry blossom?” Hashirama was grinning at him but Madara scowled. They entered the shop and both shivered at the cool air inside, heading directly for the slush machine. Madara started filling a cup with the pink cherry slush for Hashirama and then handed it to him saying “Here you go, Princess.” Hashirama took it and fanned his face with his other hand saying “Oh, my Knight in shining armor!” before dissolving into laugher. Madara shook his head filling his cup with the blue blueberry slush.

They wandered the shop grabbing snacks and enjoying the cool air before heading for the cashier to pay. Outside they were immediately hit by a gust of hot wind and both started slurping down their frozen treats like starving men. Madara leaned on the pickup while Hashirama fumbled with the gas machine and then just stared at him, the straw resting against his lips.

He stealthily took a photo of Hashirama, gas gun in one hand and pink slush in the other and staring focused at the gas machine. The light was just right and Hashirama’s hair had some red highlights and Madara felt lucky, for a second, and almost forgot Hashirama wasn’t his. Then reality kicked in once more and the moment broke. Madara pocketed his phone, Hashirama moved and the worst thing was that Hashirama was his. Just his friend, though.

-

“Are we really going to camp at the side of the road?” Hashirama huffed and leaned forward, chest almost pressed against the wheel, before answering “I already told you there’s a… there! See?! I told you there was a clearing!” He leaned back in the seat and turned right on a bumpy road leading to a small group of trees. They were almost at the border of Fire country and trees had become a rarity.

Hashirama parked and then groaned stretching his back and muttering “You’re gonna drive tomorrow.” Madara raised an eyebrow before jumping down the pickup and stretching his legs. The evening air was cool against his bare arms and Madara enjoyed the sensation taking in their surroundings.

Madara could hear Hashirama rummage into the trunk but paid him no mind freeing his hair from the cap and letting it fall over his shoulders. Madara turned his head left and right making the bones in his neck pop loudly. “I hate it when you do that!” Hashirama said tossing him a sweatshirt. It was red with a blue symbol on the back. And Hashirama’s. Madara shook his head running his thumb over the fabric and glancing at his friend. Hashirama was wearing Madara’s black sweatshirt, the purple lines running from the shoulders all along the sleeves almost invisible in the quickly fading sunlight.

“Why can't you wear your own shit?” Madara grumbled putting the item over his head, Hashirama’s scent filling his nose. Hashirama was bent inside the pickup retrieving their dinner and his words came a little muffled “Mine is warmer, Mister My Fingers Are Freezing, that’s why I gave it to you.” Madara could feel his ears pinking. 

-

They settled on the open trunk wrapped in their bedrolls, Hashirama lying on his back and Madara plopped up against the car, and staring at the sky. This far away from the city the night was light and the stars shining beautifully. Madara was suddenly remembered of when they were kids and used to sleep outside, in one of their gardens, hoping to glimpse at a shooting star. How many years have they spent together already? How was Hashirama not fed up with him? How was he himself not fed up with Hashirama but wanting even more? Was something like that even possible?

Hashirama rested his head on his thighs and Madara had to restrain himself from running his fingers through his hair. Friends just didn’t do that kind of things. He rubbed his hands together and asked quietly “Where are we going, Hashi?” Hashirama smiled, his eyes closed, and whispered back “Trust me, you’re gonna love it.” Madara just tilted his head back and stared at the sky.

-

Madara grabbed a box of hair ties while Hashirama was in the bathroom then wandered toward the shelve of shades; he studied the ones on show before grabbing one. He put them on and studied his reflection in the small, slightly cracked mirror. The shades were circular with mirrored lenses and a dark frame, and much more to Hashirama’s taste but Madara grabbed them all the same. He needed a pair of shades since Hashirama had always loved his aviator one and the chances to get them back were slimming with each passing time Hashirama stole them from him.

Madara grabbed a box of soft candies before paying and waiting for the idiot in the car. He turned on the radio and popped one candy in his mouth, chewing slowly. Sweat was sliding down his neck and his tank top was plastered against his chest and wet in some places but Madara didn’t mind. Hashirama has seen him in worse shapes, after all.

-

“I’ll give you one when you’ll tell where are we going.” Madara stated for the fifth time holding the bag of candies out of Hashirama’s reach. Hashirama whined, made a childish grabby motion with his hand and then pouted. Madara rolled his eyes. His friend huffed and then retrieved from the gloves compartment a postcard. He handed it to Madara saying “Uzushio’s Paradise beach.”

Madara studied the postcard. It was fried at the edges and a corner was bent slightly but the picture was beautiful. The sun was shining on a white sand beach and the ocean was almost transparent on the shore and darker far away; there were even palm trees. Madara gave Hashirama the bag of candies before turning over the postcard. On the other side he read _Can’t wait to have you here! It will be magical! Miss you! –M_

Madara frowned and glared at the heart shaped doodle near the signature. He muttered “We’re visiting your girlfriend.” Hashirama coughed and turned to him squeaking “What?!” Madara stared ahead saying “Mito. She’s from Uzushio.”

Hashirama’s laugh startled him and Madara turned to glare at his friend. Hashirama wiped a tear from under the shades and explained “Mito is my cousin, Mads! Oh God, I can't believe you sometimes!” Madara swallowed and grabbed the bag of candies from between Hashirama’s thighs. “Give it back!” Madara popped another candy in his mouth and chewed loudly before stating “No. You already had your fill. You’ll be fat in no time.”

Hashirama groaned and started complaining loudly and Madara tuned him out relaxing in his seat. Hashirama didn’t have a girlfriend. He didn’t have to share him with anyone else. For the moment, at least. Madara sighed and turned his head to look at him.

-

It wasn’t true that Hashirama was of a talkative nature. Hashirama used to blabber around to fill the silence and not make others uncomfortable. With Madara that wasn’t necessary. They knew each other and Madara knew Hashirama had never needed to fill the silence between them. They both enjoyed the silence.

Madara popped his feet in front of him on the car and grinned at Hashirama when he turned on the volume of the radio. It was a pop song, heavy rhythmed and silly, and they started screaming the lyrics, unconcerned. They were almost there and Madara could already taste the ocean in the air.

When the song ended Hashirama leaned back in his seat, one arm resting against the window frame and smiling to himself. Madara took another photo.

-

Hashirama parked almost on the beach itself and Madara excitedly jumped down the pickup. He removed his shoes, glanced at Hashirama and smirked taking a step forward, toward the ocean, his feet digging in the warm sand. “I’ll race you to the ocean!” He challenged while taking off running. Hashirama’s outraged cry reached him but Madara kept running, shedding his clothes on the process.

They splashed in the warm water together, both laughing and enjoying the feeling. Their hairs were plastered all over their backs and Madara dug underwater once more. When he emerged Hashirama was floating around, carefree, so Madara playfully droned him before being pulled under by his foot.

They chased each other, splashing water all around and laughing freely, bathing in the ocean in only their boxers and Madara savored the feeling and didn’t think about anything else.

-

Madara stared at the bonfire stretching his arms toward the warmth. The breeze had picked up and even bundled up in Hashirama’s sweatshirt it was pretty cold, not to mention humid with his hair still dump. Hashirama was sitting by his side, long legs stretched and popped on his elbows; he had his hair in a messy bun and Madara had never seen someone with that hairstyle looking masculine the way he did. He also looked soft and delicate. Madara glanced at him sideway when he got up to sit cross legged.

Hashirama breathed deeply, seemingly gathering himself, and stated “I have something I wanna tell you. I needa tell you.” Madara hummed, letting him know he was listening. He always listened when Hashirama spoke, even when the idiot was saying dumb shits. “I’m in love with you.”

Madara turned sharply and stared; Hashirama was already looking at him. “What.” “You don’t have to tell anything. I just… I thought it was fair you knew.” Madara glared and Hashirama fidgeted with the hem of his shorts while saying “I just… You needed to know. I… It’s ok if you don’t feel the same or something but… I had to tell you.”

“If this is a joke it’s not funny.” Hashirama gaped up at him and only in that moment Madara realized he was standing, towering over Hashirama. “I… No! Mads! How can someone joke about something like this?!” Madara took a step forward and whispered “You’re in love with me.” Hashirama gulped audibly and Madara took another step forward. He kept talking. “You are in love with me.” Madara bent to fist his sweatshirt in a grip and shoved, hard, hissing “You. Dumb. Idiot.”

Hashirama’s eyes were wide and fearful and he gaped “I…” Madara shoved him again and kept hissing right in his face “You. Stupid. Asshole.” Madara was straddling Hashirama’s thighs at that point and he gripped his sweatshirt with both his hands before growling angrily “You damn moron! You! I’ve been in love with you for years, goddammit!”

Madara smashed their lips together desperately, like he would die otherwise. Their teeth clicked and Hashirama gasped and Madara took the chance to push his tongue in the other’s mouth holding him close, fisting tightly his sweatshirt. Hashirama turned his head minutely and the angle became perfect and Madara delved deeper, holding with more force, desperately wanting the other closer, to be closer.

Hashirama’s hands were squeezing his arms, hard, and holding him in place and Madara groaned, tugging at Hashirama’s clothes. Hashirama panted, now holding his waist and Madara tossed away his sweatshirt, too, before kissing him roughly once more. Hashirama fell backward, arching to press their chests together and holding the back of his head. When they parted for air they didn’t stray away, their noses almost touching, and Madara closed his eyes. “Mads wait… I’ve never…” Hashirama whispered trailing off and Madara’s eyes snapped open to stare at him incredulously. “What do you mean you’ve never? With a man you mean?” Hashirama shook his head, suddenly vulnerable and small, and Madara rested his forehead against his and breathed deeply.

He straightened and Hashirama followed him, sitting up. Madara run his fingers along his jaw, neck and shoulders, down his arms and, in the end, took both his hands. Then he brought one to his mouth and whispered against the palm “Ok. We’re not in a hurry. We have all the time in the world.” Hashirama’s smile was worth more than everything.

-

They were lying in the bedrolls near the dying bonfire, facing each other and holding hands, the ocean’s noises their only soundtrack, and Madara could feel Hashirama’s heartbeat, steady now. “You suck at confessing.” He whispered and Hashirama sputtered indignantly “I brought you to see the ocean! I had the bonfire, the starry night and all that shit! You suck at confessing! You growled it in my face! You scared me!”

Madara laughed and kissed the back of Hashirama’s hand soothingly before muttering mirthfully “You’re right. I was mad at you.” “Why?” Hashirama’s cheeks were red and Madara smiled before answering “I’ve been in love with you for so long and I thought I didn’t have a chance. And then you straight out tell me. It was unsettling.” “How long?” Madara hummed before replying “One year and a half, maybe more. You?” “Almost a year. I didn’t know how to tell you and I didn’t even know… Ah… The fact is… I’m pansexual, apparently. That means I like only you. So you’re officially the first person I ever liked!” Madara scowled and growled “And the last.” Hashirama laughed quietly shaking his head.

They stared at each other for a while until Hashirama’s eyes started to drop closed. Then they rearranged themselves in a more comfortable position and went to sleep. Madara had never felt more light, even with most of Hashirama’s weight on his back.

-

Hashirama was singing slightly out of tune the same old song they kept finding on the radio. He was driving them back to Konoha, Madara’s aviator shades hanging from the collar of his shirt, and the cap on. Madara was staring at him, smiling crookedly. They were holding hands between them above the gloves compartment.

Madara grinned and slurped some of the slush before holding the cup out for Hashirama, who just leaned in to drink his fill. Madara licked his lips and squeezed Hashirama’s hand excitedly and Hashirama squeezed back, his happiness clearly showing in his eyes, steady on the road.

Madara took out his phone and took another picture before turning his gaze on the road. Hashirama was his boyfriend now, he was allowed to openly do cheesy shit like that. Madara grinned, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m my own beta, I’ll never get tired of saying so, so please point out all my mistakes and I’ll go back and do some fixing!
> 
> #NoBetaWeDieLikeShinobi
> 
> -Hh


End file.
